


Somebody Else

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anonymous on Tumblr requested: blaine and seb meet again in season 6 and go to brittana‘s wedding together---Unless there’s somebody else?Kurt’s words from the day before rang through Blaine’s ears.He had wasted so much time running after Kurt’s affections, yet it was only once he was gone, once he decided to stop fighting, that Kurt realized he loved Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Everything follows Season 6 canon, except Blaine is dating Sebastian instead of David, and Blaine never kissed Kurt after Rachel's party.

_Unless there’s somebody else?_

Kurt’s words from the day before rang through Blaine’s ears.

He had wasted so much time running after Kurt’s affections, yet it was only once he was gone, once he decided to stop fighting, that Kurt realized he loved Blaine. 

Of course, there was somebody else. He and Sebastian had been dating for months—they were even living together. Kurt knew this, and as Blaine stands to the left of the alter, Kurt at his side in his matching white tuxedo (pointedly looking anywhere but at him), he can’t help but shake his head at the ridiculousness of Kurt’s question.

He had always envisioned a big white wedding with Kurt by his side, but not like this. He had imagined they were the ones walking down the isle to make the eternal vow. However, as he looks back across the rows of guests and meets eyes with a pair of mischievous sea-green irises, he feels warm relief rush through him at the thought that he and Kurt never married.

Sebastian had been risky. When they were in high school, everything seemed to be a game to him. Blaine had pushed him away, filled with the fear that being close to the taller boy would only force Kurt further away. He had ignored the flood of warmth he always felt in the pit of his stomach whenever in Sebastian’s presence and ran for the hills, if only to keep Kurt in his arms.

But as the long, sordid story goes, Sebastian hadn’t been the danger that pushed Kurt away, instead it was Kurt, himself. His ego and selfishness. His unwillingness to love and cherish Blaine as the man he truly was.

So, on that first night back in Lima, heart long since broken, newly kicked out of NYADA, and back living with his mother, Blaine set off to Scandals. When he felt the sudden, yet familiar hand touch the small of his back and heard the voice he hadn’t in over a year ask, “can I buy you a drink?” he had no reason to say no.

He discovered that night at Scandals that Sebastian had deferred from Columbia for a year to “find himself,” which really meant he didn’t want to study law like his father but he needed some time to figure out what it was he did want to study.

Now, months later, Blaine and Sebastian (his boyfriend!) are sharing an apartment in Lima. They are co-coaching the Warblers. And, just last week Blaine got his acceptance to NYU. As he stands with his hands clasped in front of him, about to watch two of his closest friends marry the love of their life, Blaine realizes, he’s never been happier.

In less then five months, he and Sebastian would be in New York, living out the dream Blaine had always wanted, the dream he had thought he had wanted with Kurt.

They had already found an apartment they were interested in that was perfectly placed between NYU and Columbia’s campuses, and they both knew what they were going to study. Everything was falling into place.

The band started to play a soft rendition of the wedding march, breaking Blaine’s daydream. He looked to the back of the room as Santana and Brittany began the decent down the isle together. Normally they would enter on the arms of their fathers, but they decided the “giving away” concept was outdated, besides they already had each other’s hearts, this wedding was simply a confirmation.

Blaine watched how Sebastian and Santana exchanged devilish grins, as the two women passed by his row. And although his boyfriend would most likely deny it later, Blaine caught how Sebastian eyes softened as he returned Brittany’s sweet smile.

During the past few months, the two couples had become fairly good friends. Blaine had not been very close to neither Brittany nor Santana during their shared time at McKinley. They had gotten along well enough—Blaine never got on Santana’s bad side, and despite the disastrous banning of hair gel at prom in 2012, there was no bad blood between him and Brittany—but they had never hung out unless in a group with other glee club members.

It was actually Sam who got them all together. Sam had already been back in Lima for awhile helping coach the McKinley High football team when Blaine made his return. It was about a month into his relationship with Sebastian that Sam called and asked if they wanted to meet up with Santana and Brittany, who had moved back temporarily to plan their wedding.

As it turns out, when there aren’t any rock salt slushies or underboob tape recorders involved, Sebastian and Santana got along great. Soon enough, the two were dragging their significant others out on constant double dates, just to have the chance to spar with their sharp tongues and quick wits. But, it was always in good fun, and in ultimately, Blaine and Brittany had gotten a lot closer, too. Brittany may be a little out there sometimes, but the more time they spent together, Blaine found a kindred spirit in her—they both had the same warm, loving kind of hearts, perfect for thawing out their overly chilled partners.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch, and soon enough Blaine finds himself seated at a piano and singing a rendition of “Can’t Help Falling in Love” with Sebastian. On the dance floor, Brittany and Santana are wrapped up in each other as they sway to the music, a myriad of other couples dancing around them.

Blaine catches Brittany’s eye, and she blows him a kiss, followed by Santana who sticks out her tongue at him, making him laugh over the words he’s singing.

It’s as he’s glancing around the rest of the room that he meets Kurt’s eyes from where the other man is seated alone at a table to the side. However, it’s brief, as Kurt quickly looks away, most likely embarrassed. He can’t help but feel guilty for Kurt’s heartache, even though a voice in the back of his head (it sounds a lot like Sebastian’s) tells him he shouldn’t feel that way. Kurt has put Blaine through a lot more heartbreak over the years.

The way Kurt’s eyes had watered yesterday morning when Blaine said “Kurt, you know I’m with Sebastian…I love him,” had gutted Blaine, but he has moved on. He does love Sebastian, and he isn’t going to apologize for that.

He turns to the man standing to the right of the piano, mic in hand, singing out the final words of Elvis Presley’s famous ballad. Sebastian’s eyes are looking back at him, a grin spreading across his handsome face. He decides right then that he will never be sorry for loving Sebastian, for finally being happy.

Just as soon as they finish the song, Mercedes and Quinn take the stage to sing Walk the Moon’s “Shut Up and Dance,” and Blaine immediately feels a tug on his hand as Sebastian pulls him from the piano bench to the dance floor, giving him a twirl.

Brittany and Santana dance up to them, the whole group grabbing hands and taking spins. Their laughter is endless and the cheers numerous, and here, right now with his boyfriend and best friends all around him, Blaine feels like he can fly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
